1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission cable providing communication between a computer and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A D-sub connector is often used for RS-232 serial communications, attached to a transmission cable, providing communication between a computer and an electronic device during a testing procedure. The D-sub connector includes a data receiving socket and a data transmission socket on specific locations of the D-sub connector.
A commonly used electronic device includes a data receiving pin and data transmission pin. The communication is effective when the data receiving socket electronically connects with the data transmission pin, and the data transmission socket electronically connects with the data receiving pin. If the data transmission pin and the data receiving pin of the electronic device do not correspond to the data receiving socket and the data transmission socket of the D-sub connector in connection, the communication between the electronic device and D-sub connector will be ineffective.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.